Angus, Plans, and Perfect Snogging
by Animalfriendship
Summary: Zander was a normal boy. He had few friends, and was in his own band. Chick magnet, right? When Stevie, the new girl, moves to town, he falls for her right away. He plots and changes everyday to impress her. His parents have had problems of their own, putting even more pressure on the boy. Is he going to end up in New Zealand, or going to have to deal with high school? T sometimes.
1. 1) Stuffed Olives

**Okay... this was probably unexpected.**

**But my favourite movie, Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging, inspired me, so this story is based on the movie. which is based on a book series Angus thongs and full frontal snogging... I think.**

**Watch it... it's really cute. This will be all in Zander's P.O.V, but there might be some of other people perspectives too.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Zander's P.O.V.

"Alexander... get in the car, please." My dad begs. I was in the weirdest costume...but only for a Halloween party thrown by one of the popular guys, which was super hard to score an invite to. Me and my friends were going as hors d'oeuvres for a laugh... Maybe someone would accept us in as a popular.

Anyway, I continue walking down the street as a stuffed olive as my dad drives alongside me.

"I'll be fine... besides, if I got into the car, my costume would be ruined! And I have to make an entrance." I exclaim. nods, and drives back home. I sigh as I enter the party.

Everyone sees me, and the just stare. They all started laughing at me. I look around for my friends, who should've been dressed as other foods, but when I see them, they weren't wearing what we had planned.

In my large olive costume, I run thorough the crowd to my friends, who huddled in a corner.

"What are you? A watermelon?" Justin asks. Everyone, once again, laughs as I look at him in disgust.

"No... anyone can see I'm a stuffed olive." I mutter. "Stuffed is right." he replies. Ow... that hurt. I frown at my friends.

"What happened to you, Kevin... I you were to come as a cocktail sausage." I ask.

"Well..." He says, probably thinking of an excuse."My mom said I couldn't... you know, her being vegetarian and all..." He says. He was wearing a pirate costume that looked good... didn't make him look stuffy...

"Nelson? Cheese and Pineapple stick?" I ask, still frowning. I can't believe my friends would do that. "Well... the cheese made me smell... and I couldn't fit the pineapple?"

"I don't know how act like a vol au vent?" adds Kacey. She was a girl, and in a slutty costume, nothing like her real self.

"But we were all supposed to go as hors d'oeurves... to look original... to look funny!" I protest.

"Well... girls don't like girls for funniness..." said Nelson. "Boys want something nice... not smelly o 'foody'..." Added Kacey.

I glare at them and run out, with Justin still making fun of my costume. As I run home,, everyone stares. At home, I break my costume, crying a little. When I go back to school tomorrow, I will be the laughing-stock of the school. Hopefully something even worse or better came so they could forget about me...

* * *

The morning after was terrible...

I was trying to fix my hair with my favourite comb when my mom was rushing me to get to school. Ugh. As I apply gel to my hair, I rush, making my hair look terrible. Before stepping downstairs, I caught a glance at myself in the mirror.

God... my hair was sticking up... looking messy. Crap. The gel had it stick in place, not letting me fix it. _Crap, crap_. I think to myself. I find a grey hat to cover it. I walk downstairs, hoping my family didn't notice.

My mom and dad were kissing, or as me and my friends call it, snogging. Nelson, who had some english roots had grandparents who used the snogging term as kissing, so me and my friends did too. I groan as I walk past them. They glare and stop. They don't want to make me uncomfortable.

"Mom, dad. Cut down on the snogging." I ask, as I open the fridge to find Angus, our cat. He was sniffing at some cheese.

"Libby! Stop putting Angus in the fridge!" I yell. Libby, my younger sister, runs to get Angus, and giggles. She loved playing dress-up with him. Strangely, Angus never hissed or scratched her, unlike me. I think he hated me... and everyone besides Libby.

"What do you want for breakfast today?" my mom asked. Before I could answer, my dad offers, "Stuffed olive?" I glare at him, as my parents giggle.

As I eat some cereal, I try to get my parents to let me have a party. In a club... with a cool DJ.

As usual, they say no, and break out into a lecture. As I block my ears, I think of a few reasons why my life sucks.

_1. My parents are old. They don't want me to live my life just because theirs is ending and mine just started._

_2. My eyes... they are literally so small and squinty, I have to try to keep my eyes open wide to not look as weird._

_3. I am never getting a girlfriend._

Irun out the door. I don't want to talk to my family any longer.

Kacey, who lived across from me, walked to school with me. She helped fix my hair as we walked to school, so I forgave her.

I don't know how I forgave Nelson and Kevin... I had forgotten somehow...

But when we got to school, I see Molly... one of the populars... or the perfs, a group of airheaded girls who were pretty, and glamorous. I look at her boobs... They were huge. How? I had no clue. Kacey and lots of the other girls didn't have them that big.

Then, I saw a girl...out of all my years at this school, I have never seen her before. Her hair was brown, with some gold curls, and it looked like she had green eyes too. She was... gorgeous. Maybe prettier than the Perfs...

She was walking through a soccer field. Usually the boys on the team would flirt with her, showing off their skills. They did, but it didn't seem to the coach wasn't there, they let her play a little. She smiled, and bounced the ball on her knee, causing the boys to smile too and clap for her. I stare at her until Justin turned my attention.

At this school, parties were the key to popularity; the Halloween party, all the populars were there.

Anyway, Justin was showing off his abs and naturally tanned skin. He was lucky... he could get any girl he wanted. Hopefully he wouldn't choose that girl...

Me and my friends, Kacey being my best friend, hid in the bushes to try to listen to the new girl talk to the soccer team.

It was faint, but I had heard her name was Stevie... Stevie Baskara. Cool...

I guess you could say I was a little girl crazy... but it wasn't my fault... Nelson was the only one with a girlfriend... Grace.

Kacey had made a snogging scale with me... Just to prove to the gang that we were ready for a relationship.

Stage 1, Holding hands.

2, Arms around the waist.

3, good night kisses

4, Kiss lasting over 3 minutes without breath

5, open mouth kissing

6, tongues

7, upper body fondling in public

Cool, right? Sure... it sounded a little... weird that I, Zander Robbins, a boy, would make a kissing chart... but I guess I was weird like that.

We've tried to think of more... but that wasn't going so well.

Anyway, the rest of the day was involved watching Stevie... okay maybe I was stalking but... I was crazy about her!

Then, as I was walking home with Kacey, we saw Stevie walking home too... but with Justin.

* * *

**Okay... I know Zander's personality in this story is kinda... weird. **

**The movie was about a girl, and honestly, girls are more self-conscious and boy-crazy. **

**Zander... well... I don't think boys worry too much.**

**So this story might not make much sense... but I think it will be okay. **

**Review if you liked or thoughts about the movie if you've seen it... Love fangirling!**

**Read, review,**

**fav, follow,**

**It makes my day, so why not? Make yours too!**

**:) :D**

**P.S. Read my other stories too if you're a HTR fan!**


	2. 2) A walk in the park

**Hi!**

**R&R!**

**MegaDiary123 Thanks! And who doesn't love romantic comedies? (Well... a number of people... but lets stay positive) :)**

**LovelyLyrics Thanks, it's my favourite movie of all time, too! :)**

**misscakerella Thanks so much! I thought about Stevie, but I just wanted to see what I could make out of Zander instead... why don't you write a story for Stevie? We could be partners in crime... just a suggestion though :)**

**HTRobsessed How could you? Just kidding. :P**

* * *

Zander's P.O.V.

I was shocked. I can't believe Stevie would fall for him.

"you're so cute when you scrunch your nose!" I overhear Justin saying. She blushes and giggles. Ugh... I think I just threw up a little in my mouth.

Kacey holds on to my arm so I don't walk up to Justin and punch him in the nose.

She drags me home.

My mom said I could invite the guys over for pizza and I agreed. The guys could really help me out of my funk now.

They came over, and my mom had made some pizzas, one for each of us.

Kevin, chewing on a veggie pizza, was patting my back, trying to comfort me. I shrug it off. They tried all day but nothing helped. After we finished our pizza, they dragged me off to the boardwalk... it was the best place for me to clear my mind.

We stood under a gazebo, watching the gulls devour a tray of gross fries left on a table.

"Zander... it's okay..." Kacey says. I give her a frown. "What do you mean?"

Kacey thinks, when Nelson starts talking.

"You are so much better than Justin... You need to have an awesome tan or abs to make Stevie like you!" He says, cheerfully. I still frown. "How _am _I better than Justin?"

Nelson's smile fades, as he thinks hard. a Smile comes from him again. "Well, your hilarious!"

I scowl. "I thought you said girls don't rate guys for funniness."

"Well... I didn't mean that... I just meant that they rate other things more..." He states, fading his smile again.

"Face it... I have to look just like Justin just to get Stevie, and we all know I cant do that!" I say, burying my face into my hands. They all hug me, trying to comfort me again, but it still doesn't work. We go back to my house, where the guys stay over for a sleepover. They all fall asleep, except for me, who was too busy thinking of Stevie.

As I think, I drift to sleep.

The next morning was just the same old.I go to school, mourn over Stevie, and leave school. But I go to the park, where I luckily catch sight of Stevie.

She was in a pair of grey skinny jeans with a baggy tank top, playing soccer with 4 other boys. They looked a like, so I assumed they were siblings. As I hid behind some bushes, one of the boys kick the ball into the bush, causing Stevie to go retrieve it. _Crap... _

I walk back, so I was out of the bush. I stood up, holding the ball as Stevie looked through the bush. When she got up, she saw me with the ball. She smiles as she walks to me. My heart starts racing.

"Hi." She says.  
"Uh, Hi." I reply. I wasn't my normal self... I was nervous.

"Um... you know your holding my soccer ball..." she says, pointing to the black and white ball.

"Sorry... just found it." I said. I facepalm myself. _DUH!_

I hand the ball to her with sweaty hands. She touches my hand and I feel fireworks. She kicks the ball back to her brothers and looks to me. "Thanks."

"No problem..." I say, with a shaky voice. We start walking in utter silence.

_Come on Zander! Talk to her! this might be your last chance!_

"Hey, so... I didn't catch your name!" I say, breaking the silence. She smiles.

"Oh... Well I'm Stevie. I go to Brewster." She replies calmly. "What about you, Stranger?"

My palms get sweaty. "Well, I'm Rander Zobbins... I mean Zander Robbins!" I say, messing up my name. I face palm myself, causing her to laugh.

'Okay... I'm calling you Z, okay" I nod. I was too embarrassed to say anything dumb. "You go to Brewster, too?" She asks. I nod again.

"Cool..." She says. We talk as we walk around the park. We had a great time.

But as we circled back to her brothers, they shouted for Stevie. She shouted back to them and handed me her phone number. "Call me... we can talk." She says as she ran off.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Read, Review,**

**Fav, Follow,**

**It makes my day, so why not? Make yours too!**

**:) :D**


	3. 3) Kacey's new make-out buddy

**Sorry for not updating in so long... i've been trying to write my Vampires/Walking dead crossovers... accept my apology!**

**BUUUUT I would like you guys to check it out... My wifi and cable and home line was cut so I couldn't do anything... except use my neighbours wifi and only review and PM other people so...**

**Anyway, I'm back so I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

Zander's P.O.V.

"Call me... we can talk." She says as she ran off.

I look down at the messy writing... messy writing that had changed my entire mood!

She was looking at me while I was soaking in all the shock and happiness.

I smile as I start walking away... I couldn't see, but I bet she was just thinking about me!

I run to Kacey's house to find her smooching Dean in front of her house. I raise my eyebrow and frown.

She stops to greet me but Dean just keeps kissing her, causing her to forget about me and continue.

I stand in front of them, tapping my foot impatiently. While I was waiting, I was thinking.

Why didn't she tell me about her and dean? He better not steal her away from me... How were we going to talk about how I can get Stevie!

After what felt like hours, his phone went off, and after he answered it, he kissed her goodbye, leaving her lovestruck. She stared at him lovingly as I tried to knock some sense into her.

She shook her head as I glared at her.

"What?" she asks with a confused look.

"Why didn't you tell me about your makeout buddy?" I ask coldly.

"Look... we just got together today... I was going to tell you right after I was done... I swear!" she says, on the verge of begging. I sigh as I relax myself.

"Fine... I'm sorry for freaking out on you..." I say. She looks up at me and smiles. We hug as she brings me into her house.

"So why were you so happy before your diva moment?" she asks as we walk up the stairs to her room.

Kacey was like a millionaire... her parents were incredibly rich and own this mansion... luckily they moved and built the mansion right in front of my house so I could get to her house quickly. But even though she was rich, and no matter how popular it made her, she still wanted to hang with us. Honestly, I'm sure every boy would want her.

Anyways. "Well... I was at the park and-"

"O-M-JIZZLES! **(My catch-phrase :P)** Did you see Justin cheating?! Because then i could tell Stevie and she'd tots break-up with him!" she cries happily. I shake my head while she hangs her head in disappointment. I laugh.

"No... I saw Stevie." I say. "I found her soccer ball and when she came up to me to get it, she kicked it back to her brothers and walked around with me! And best part is... She gave me her phone number!"

She looks at me in awe, and suddenly cries, "OMG YAYAYAYAY!" I laugh as she jumps and cries. We finally got all the way up the large grand staircase and head to Kacey's room.

She pulls me in and drags me to her sofa... a hot pink one, at that. She quickly climbs up onto her bed and stuffs her head in a pillow and screams excitedly. She pulls her head back out and says, "Hey... You know that if Stevie starts liking you, she'll break up with Justin and date you! Then, we can both be happy together! And besides... WE'LL HAVE BOYFRIENDS/GIRLFRIENDS FASTER THAN KEV OR NELSON!"

"Well... I think it was obvious that it would happen." I say, with a grin and wink. She ignores my cockiness as she grabs her cell phone. She dials and puts it on speaker to let me hear. Who was she calling?

It rings 3 times before someone picks up. "Hello?"

It was Nelson.

"Hey, nelson... guess what?" Kacey asks. I hear Nelson talking to Kevin, and Kevin telling him to turn on speaker. He obeys and continues talking. "What is it, Kacey?"

She pauses. "ME AND ZANDER HAVE BOYFRIENDS/GIRLFRIENDS!" I hear both kev and Nelly gasp in surprise as I raise my eyebrow at kacey. She sighs, and adds, "Well... me at least... but Zander is getting closer!"

They both say in unison, "Oh... GOOD!"

Me and Kacey give confused looks at each other and focus our attention back to Nelson and Kevin.

"What? Now we have a chance to beat Zander to a girl!" Kevin says. "Mm, hm!" Nelson adds. I roll my eyes as Kacey giggles. She hangs up.

"Um... Zander?" she asks.

"What is it?"

"Um... is it okay if I call Dean? I'm kinda waiting for him to call so..." She says, trying to tell me that she wants me to leave.

"No! Remember... you wait for him to call! Don't look desperate!" I say, making up that excuse. I don't want to go back home to my weird family. '

Kacey pouts and begs. I sigh and agree. She squeals and drags me outside and slams the door. I stuff my hands in my pockets as I walk back home.

I really hope Dean doesn't steal my best friend away...

* * *

**Heheh I hope you liked this chapter!**

**I know this seems like there's Zacey but this is a Zevie story... Sorry Zaceys!**

**Thanks for reading! I enjoy PMs and reviews so do either... or even better... BOTH! :D**

**Read, review,**

**fav, follow,**

**It makes my day, so why not? Make yours too!**

**:D :)**


	4. 4) To School, we go!

**I haven't been updating Zevie in a while, but don't freight... I'll think of something to write! :)**

**Okay... Review Replies, maybe? :3**

**misscakerella Don't worry... their relationship is platonic... it'll help make the story what it is :P Like Jazz and Georgia... remember their friendship? Honestly, I'm just a Zevian... I don't really care what Kacey does :P Thanks! :)**

**HTRobsessed Hehe the second chapter... pretty important, right? :P Maybe there will be one... maybe there won't ;)**

**Guest Thanks :)**

**OKAY! Story time, my chickitas :) (Or chickos :P )**

* * *

Zander's P.O.V.

_RING!_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I sigh as I slam my hand on the clock, stopping the alarm. I roll on my side as I try to fall back to sleep.

But before my eyes could close, Angus and Libby ran in, making as much noise as a pack of wild jump on my bed, as I sit up, rubbing my tired eyes.

"Libby! What the heck!?" I say. She frowns.

"Well... Angus has tried to escape all of my costumes... why?" She asks, grabbing Angus.

Libby likes to dress Angus up, and she likes to dress herself too... They like role-playing, I guess.

She runs out.

I stand up and brush my teeth. My hair was messy again, but the gel from yesterday helped a ton. I brushed all the knots away and went downstairs. When I got down, my parents were fighting about something.

"You can't expect us to leave! You haven't even told Libby, or Zander!" My mom screeched. My dad put his hand on his face and sighed.

"Sweetie, this job is very important... If I went, I could make more money for us... And I'm sure I could do better with you all going too!"

I grab and apple from the counter as they fight. "Mom, Dad... what's going on?"

My mom turns to me. "Zander... your father wants us all to go to New Zealand since he has gotten a job promotion."

NO! I just got Stevie to maybe become my friend... I can't leave!

"Dad... I can't go! Please!" I beg. My mom smirks at my dad. "Told you."

"Fine... Guess I'm going alone." My dad stomps up the stairs to his room, I hear him packing his suitcase.

"Your dad is IMPOSSIBLE!" My mom facepalms herself and sits down. I back away awkwardly, and walk to the door.

I went outside, hopefully to see Kacey waiting for me so we could go to school.

Well... I saw her... but I see her with Dean, Stevie, and Justin.

I walk over to them with a fake smile. I hear them laughing at some joke.

"Oh hey Z." Stevie says, spotting me first. My fake smile changes into a genuine smile as I wave back.

The others see me too, but it seemed like Justin was the only one _not _as happy to see me. That was fine, though... I don't need him to be happy to see me... as long as Stevie was happy... I was happy.

"Hey, Zander." Kacey says.

"Um... Maybe we should go to school... like now." Justin said, trying to drag Stevie.

Kacey nods with Dean, as they get into Justin's convertible. Stevie gets in too. She gestures for me to get in too.

I look around for a seat, until Justin throws his backpack on the last empty seat.

"Sorry... no more room." He says, smugly. I frown. "Oh... Ok..."

"Maybe next time, Zander!" Kacey says reassuringly.

Stevie opens the car door, and stands beside me. I feel shaky just standing next to her!

"Justin, I'll walk with him." She says, taking her messenger bag.

Justin looks disappointed. "Are you sure? I'm sure he'll be fine walking alone... _Right?" _He asks me.

I smirk. He doesn't want me alone with her...

"No... I'll be fine... " I say, acting sad. Stevie looks at my face, and says, "No... I'm walking with you."

Justin, who was going to protest, gets cut off by Stevie, who was telling him to calm down. He sighs, and drives away.

Hehe...

"You didn't have to do that..." I say.

"We're friends now, right? Friends don't let friends walk alone." She answers.

Luckily, the school was a little far so I could talk to her for a while.

"So... you dating Justin?" I ask her.

"Well... It's kind of... complicated..." She says. _Yes!_

"What do you mean? Well... If you don't mind me asking." I say, rubbing my arm.

She sighs. "No... I'll tell you anyway." She pauses for a second. "Well... On the first day, I caught him stalking me or something... creepy, right?"

I laugh awkwardly... "Weird... I'd never do _that_..." She laughs and continues.

"Okay... well anyway, I walked up to him and tried to get him to stop, but somehow, he got me to go out on a date with him. He seemed sweet and stuff so we hung out more. All we've done is go on a few dates, but that's it. He gets jealous easily, though."

"I guess that is a little complicated..." I say. "It's more confusing." She laughs. "Confusing?"

"Yea... Mind you he started out as a stalker." She laughs again.

We keep walking until we got to the topic on Halloween...

"So, speaking of candy, do you go trick-or-treating?" She asks me. I blush, still thinking of that Halloween party. She quickly takes notice.

"Wait... did something happen on Halloween?" She asks. "Tell me!"

I refuse until she pouts like a puppy, and just saying, It was _really _cute.

"Fine! I'll tell you!" I finally say. She hugs me and I freeze...

She lets go, and tells me to tell her what happened.

I sigh and start talking.

As I talk, she listens, and nods intently. When I talked about Justin's mean comments, she scowls and frowns.

We get to the school by the time I had finished my story.

"Wow... so Justin is _that _kind of person..." She says. I nod sadly.

"Well... I should talk to him later... Well, lets walk home together, okay?"

My eyes open wide, as I nod quickly. She laughs at my reaction as my cheeks feel hot.

"I'll take that as a yes. See ya, Z" She says, running off. Once she is out of sight, I fistpump into the air, and scream, "YES!"

* * *

**Kind of a sucky chapter, but a little Zevie so... smile maybe? :)**

**Read my other stories, if you want... hopefully you do! :)**

**Read, Review,**

**Fav, Follow,**

**It makes my day, so why not? Make yours too!**

**:) :D**


	5. 5) Missing Pepper

**Yay! We got to 5 chapters! Milestone, or what?**

**Sorry I haven't updated... homework SUCKS! And since I just started Gr. 7 (I know...YOUNG right?) work seems to be piling on and on! And I am going to a new school... so gotta make new friends too. Review me or PM me about how your doing! :)**

**Anyway, R and R, WHOOP!**

**HTRobsessed Thanks! :) It was sweet, huh? And I would update my crossovers and stories, but lets say Gr. 7 is a hassle for me :P and I want to be like those really good fanfiction writers, making chapters 1500 words or more... Seriously, how do they do that?!**

**mathnerd26 Hehe, thanks :)**

**Guest Thanks :)**

**Anyway, let's continue this saga!**

* * *

Zander's P.O.V.

I was walking home with Stevie, and we were singing all the songs we loved, including Maroon 5, Hedley, Fun... pretty much all of the good stuff.

Anyway, I guess after only 4 days of knowing me, she could read me like a book; we were talking about the Halloween situation, and when she brought up Justin, she knew I wanted to know what they had talked about.

She said that she had told Justin to never talk to her, since he humiliated me in front of everyone... Sounds good to me!

We get to her house, which was actually beside Kacey's, meaning across from my house!

"Okay, this is where I live... your house far?" She asks, while sliding her key into the lock. I shake my head.

"No... My house is actually across from yours." I say, pointing to my house... 48. But the 8 was broken and old, so it looked more like a 0.

"Perfect! We can see eachother anytime then!" She says, taking a hold of my shoulders. It felt nice. Before she could get inside, a cat, looked like a pixie-bob, ran out and greeted Stevie with what looked like... mauling?

"Okay,Pepper! Relax!" she giggled as she pryed the particularly small cat off of her.

"You... you have a cat too?" I asked, surprised.

She looked at me in disbelief. "Yea...You have a cat?"

"Yup... part Scottish wildcat." I reply.

"Maybe we could meet up later today... let the cats meet. She smiles. I nod and she shuts the door.

YES!

* * *

It was a Saturday... usually, I would still be sleeping since it was, like 9 in the morning, but I was meeting Stevie in the park again at 1I. I got all ready and carefully attached a leashh to Angus's collar... Lucky he didn't freak out.

I walked to the park, and I saw Stevie... But she was crying.

I walked up to the sad brunette, as she sobbed quietly.

"Stevie? You... you okay?"

She wiped her eyes roughly. "Yea... But Pepper is lost... I... I can't... I can't find her."

Her stuttering changed my entire mood for today. But the only way to change it, was to find that Pixie-BOB!

I stood up straight, causing her to look at me funny.

"I, Zander Robbins, will, no matter what, find that Pepper!" I shouted loudly, causing strangers to stare at me too.

"You don't mean Rander Zobbins?" she asked with a smirk. I glared at her until she threw her hands up in surrender.

Didn't think she would still remember that...

We searched around...when we got to the pier, it was 3pm.

"Okay... Let's take a break..." Stevie suggested. I nodded as we made our way to the group of abandoned owners of the boats probably threw them out and just left them in the sand.

I jumped on one of the speedboats and started playing air guitair. She laughed as she got up on the boat too, as we started singing songs again.

Then, an old couple passed by and applauding our silliness. When they left, we stopped to laugh all over again.

"Well... Shall we go back to looking for Pepper?" Stevie asks while petting Angus, who seemed to be enjoying himself.

I nodded as we walked back to the park, to see a girl running after a cat.

As we walked closer, I realized that it was Kacey, and that the cat was Pepper!

Stevie ran after Kacey, stopping her since she was scaring Pepper. She walked over to a bush Pepper was hiding in, and greeted with a screech.

"Pepper is too scared... Even to me..." She said sadly.

I reassured her, and slowly walked into the bush. She scratched my face until I picked her up, and handed her to the waiting arms of Stevie.

She held her as she thanked me.

"Thanks, Z." She said with a wide smile. I smiled weakly, as I rubbed my wounds.

We started walking home, until a pick up truck drove past us, and reversed back to us.

The window rolled open, revealing the face of her brother, Matt.

"Get in... Mom made me look for you." He said rudely to her. She sighed as she waved goodbye, and got in and left.

As I watched the truck pass away, I smiled as I tried to relive today's events.

I walked home, and once my head touched the pillow, I fell asleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you review!**

**Read, review,**

**fav, Follow,**

**It makes my day, so why not? Make yours too!**

**:) :D**


End file.
